Educational methods employing a multi-sensory approach have been found to be most effective in promoting learning. Moreover, reducing distractions focuses a student's attention on the material being taught. With this in mind, the subject invention was developed. By using the subject method and system, an educator is able to focus a student's attention on the material to be learned, while providing a multi-sensory, multi-dimensional presentation. As a result of this, students effectively assimilate information.
Schools and school districts are typically overwhelmed with discs, books, visual aids, etc. containing hundreds of thousands of images and binders containing several thousand pages of content. Although they can easily determine the use of the primary materials by placing them into grades 1, 2 and 3, etc., what do they do with the remaining materials? First, they have to fit this wealth of information into an existing lesson plan or develop a new one. To make this formidable task time effective and efficient, curriculum planning and publishing software has been developed. The subject method and system is a tool for navigating through educational material, customizing or modifying its content, or creating new teaching materials. Thus, the subject invention provides a solution to a long felt need in the art.
The curriculum planning and publishing method and system therefore described in the subject application, provides a comprehensive learning package which can be modified and customized for an individual, school or school district. It is, therefore, a general object of the subject invention to provide an efficient and effective method for conveying information from an information source to an information repository. In addition, an object of the subject invention is to provide a complete data base which can be accessed and organized into a curriculum for conveying information from an information source to an information repository. Moreover, an object of the subject invention is to integrate the curriculum (this includes customized books and teacher lessons generated through this system) with a videodisc player which can selectively play portions of a videodisc corresponding to the designated areas in the curriculum.